


To Make a Difference

by wesleyfanfiction_archivist



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-21
Updated: 2006-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-31 05:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6456982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesleyfanfiction_archivist/pseuds/wesleyfanfiction_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little story that summarizes Lilah's life, and why she became who she is, and, last but not least, what Wesley means to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Make a Difference

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [WesleyFanfiction.net](http://fanlore.org/wiki/WesleyFanFiction.Net). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [WesleyFanfiction.net collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wesleyfanfiction/profile).

To Make a Difference

With her self-confident and femme-fatale attitude Lilah sat at the bar of a stylish restaurant, sipping her whisky, with ice. Scotch. 1983.   
Lilah had always known what she wanted, since as long as she could remember. That had been necessary too, of course, because when Lilah was only 16, the doctors had confirmed her mother’s disease symptoms to be Alzheimer. In an early stage, yes, but the medication didn’t help much.   
From the day of the confirmed diagnosis her mother’s care had been all on Lilah’s shoulders. Her father had left them when she was just a baby without any sigh of life since then, so help wouldn’t come from his side.   
Lilah didn’t mind.  
Not anymore.   
She’d been forced to learn at a very early age that she didn’t need a man to survive. And she’d staid with her statement so far...  
But then there was Wesley..  
And he made a difference.  
Not that Lilah would ever admit that, but it was true. He made the real Lilah come up sometimes, which was very rare. Lilah had been playing this part for so long now that she could hardly remember who she really was.  
But she was still there... that once powerless little girl who wanted to make a difference.  
Had she succeeded?   
Maybe.   
She had lots of money now. Enough to put her mother, who now didn’t even recognise her anymore at all, in the best hospital, and in the biggest room she could arrange, and still have enough money left for her own to buy clothes and perfume from brands like Versace, Gucci and Chanel, and of course expensive alcohol.   
The only thing she had to do for it was being evil sometimes.   
Wasn’t that a great deal she made?   
Yes, a deal with the devil, but that was of much later concern.  
So, she was making a difference after all. She had power, money, good looks, and sometimes, she had Wesley.  
Only sometimes.   
He didn’t know, he probably thought she was just after some entertainment, more power, or just good sex.   
Why ‘he’ did it?   
Wesley was lonely.  
People do rather strange things when they’re lonely sometimes.  
Lilah was always lonely, even when she was surrounded by thousands of people.  
The only moments when she wasn’t all alone were with Wesley.  
And so, Lilah took another sip from her whisky and waited for him to show up.  
To make a difference.


End file.
